


bloom in your heart

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but theyre my dumbasses, gay shit kicks in chapter 2, wooseok is a drummer in a band, wooyu are DUMBASSES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adachi Yuto was never obsessed with finding his soulmate, preferring to simply wait until the fates led him to them, but then his soulmate marks form, he's suddenly desperate to know who it is.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, some very minor yanan n changgu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	bloom in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Spring Day - an annual phenomenon where soulmate marks form on the forearms of those within a certain distance to their soulmate. The closer you are to them on that day, the more lines will appear.

**Year 0**

Every year on the first day of spring, high school students gather on their sports field, hands tightly clasped together as they wait for the first cherry blossom to fall. At exactly 6pm, as the cherry blossoms are finally released from their branches, the soulmate tattoos begin to appear on the forearms of the population. On this day, the closer you are to your soulmate, the more you gain. Some in the crowd had already found their soulmate, matching red lines weaving tapestries across both forearms, while for others their arms were still bare.

Adachi Yuto stood at the back of the field, attention focused on watching the flock of birds flying overhead rather than what was happening on the ground. It was his final year, and so he had little reason to believe that any marks would appear this year. Most of his friends were busy searching the crowd for whoever matched their arms, while the rest were consoling Yuta after his girlfriend ended up with different marks. He lies down on the field, staring back up at the bright blue sky, and lets his mind wonder. He imagines what his soulmate would look like, and starts listing all his preferences in his head as he goes.

  1. Must be a guy. He had figured out that girls did nothing for him long ago.
  2. Must be taller than him, which was pretty hard considering he was already 180cm and still growing, but still a must.
  3. Must have a good taste in music, although Yuto didn't think that the fates would be so cruel to him as to give him a country fan as a soulmate.



He starts to build a picture in his head, but just before he finishes he is interrupted by a loud and intentional cough from somebody above him. He opens his eyes to find Yuta smiling down at him, eyes still slightly red from before. 

“Nothing appeared this year either huh?” teases Yuta, sitting down next to him. Yuto watches as the other boy picks a daisy from the ground and places it behind his ear absentmindedly. “You could get so many dudes if you tried hard enough y’know,”

“I’m not gonna take advice from the guy whose girlfriend just matched with someone else,” fires back Yuto, sitting up just to get pushed back down by his friend.

“Hey too soon, and at least I’ve been in a relationship! All you’ve done is make out with Ike at that party,” continues Yuta, jabbing Yuto’s sides slightly as he does.

“You promised not to bring that up again…” groans Yuto, unable to stop smiling as he remembers the new year's party incident. “Guess it doesn’t matter anyway… we’re still both markless...”

Yuto hears a grunt of agreement as he lies back down on the ground, and feels Yuta join him moments later. They stay on the floor for a while, listening to the cheering of the rest of the students as they do. Somewhere in the back of Yuto’s mind a voice wonders if he will ever meet his soulmate, or if he was destined to remain markless forever. Eventually the sun starts to set, and with it the students head into the city for the annual evening celebrations. One of Yuto’s favourite bands is performing, and he is determined to get as close as possible to the front, so he gets up and scrapes the dirt off of his trousers.

“You leaving already? Not like you,” asks Yuta, sitting up slightly.

“Yeah I wanna be there in time for Spyair’s set… plus I... want to enjoy my last Spring Day in Japan,” mutters out Yuto, unable to look at his friend and instead choosing to look up at the sky once again.

“Wait what?” asks Yuta, quickly standing up to face Yuto, who can do nothing to hide the smile forming on his face. Yuta stares at him for a second, before letting out a shout of joy.

“YOU GOT INTO SEOUL?!?!?!?” screams Yuta, pulling the taller boy into his arms and spinning him around. Yuto can’t help but laugh as he is spun around, small tears of joy forming at the corners of his eyes.

“I got my acceptance letter this morning! But everyone was so nervous for today that I couldn’t find a good time to say it…” admits Yuto once he is put down, now smiling ear to ear. “I move to Korea the last week of August!”

“That's amazing I’m so happy for you!” grins Yuta, grabbing Yuto’s hand and pulling him towards the exit, “Now let's go celebrate in style!”

**Year 1**

Yuto moves into his university apartment a few days before anyone else, deciding that he wanted some time to explore the city on his own beforehand. Seoul is much larger than Nagano, and the foreign language makes it harder to traverse than anywhere back home. Yuto had spent his summer holidays studying Korean, and was able to hold small conversations with people before getting overwhelmed, but his skills still left much to be desired. His apartment was only a 5 minute walk from the university campus, and he had pretty much memorised the route by his 2nd day.

On the 4th day his first flatmates moved in, a 20 yr old Chinese student called Yanan, whose laugh was loud and welcoming, and a Korean student called Changgu who was also 20, who while very sweet, was somewhat overprotective over Yuto. They quickly formed a strong bond and would spend most weekends together, eventually adding other friends into their little group. Yuto adored his new life in Seoul, and the weeks flew by in a blur of studying, partying and late night movie sessions.

Yuto also started getting involved in the local rock scene, attending gigs on Fridays with his friend and fellow music student Hyojong. The friday night gigs became something of a ritual, and would often be the highlight of Yuto’s week. He wouldn’t admit it outloud, but he was starting to become infatuated with the drummer of one of the regular bands. Hyojong would tease him every time they performed, his crush obvious from the smile that never left his lips as he watched the other man play. The man was tall, lanky and had been sporting bright pink hair for the better part of the year. He seemed very friendly, yet no matter how hard Yuto tried he was unable to work up the courage to talk to him.

New year passed, and soon the cold of winter began to thaw away. Spring Day was approaching and Yanan and Changgu were already planning a massive house party, with the kitchen full of beer in anticipation. Yuto was busy studying for his final exam to really care, as it was on the same day, and he needed to get a high mark in order to keep his scholarship. Even still he ended back at the usual venue the Friday night before his exam, and in the dimly lit room he could swear a certain drummer’s eyes were on him.

At around 3pm his final exam ended and Yuto practically ran out of the exam hall. He hated music history with a passion, but it was a mandatory unit for the first years and he was still determined to get a good grade. He messages Changgu to let the group know that he's finished, and makes his way towards the large park in the center of the campus. The student union had organised an all day celebration, for both Spring Day and the ending of the academic year, with food stands and music playing throughout the day.

6pm came closer and closer, and Yuto could tell that his flatmates were nervous. He would have to be stupid not to notice the tension that ran between them, especially after the time he walked in on them making out at one of their house parties. One night at the beginning of the year, Yanan had confided in Yuto that he was too scared to date anyone who wasn’t his soulmate, and Yuto would bet a lot of money that that was the thing keeping them apart. He prayed that they would be fated together, for his sanity as much as theirs. The countdown began, and Yuto found himself becoming unexpectedly nervous. He never had a reason to think he would find his soulmate in small Nagano, but now in the huge crowds of Seoul, he felt like he just might.

So when he feels a light burning travelling down his arm he is not shocked, but when it does not stop, when it keeps going and going until a whole forest covers his right arm, he is petrified, because suddenly it becomes very, very real for him. When the burning stops Yuto rolls up his sleeve, and for a minute all he can do is stare at the marks now forever burnt onto his skin. Hyojong taps his shoulder and makes a motion towards Yanan and Changgu, whose arms were now filled with matching red lines that covered their entire forearms, but Hyojong’s attention is quickly drawn towards the new marks on Yuto’s arm. Hyojong pulls his arm towards him to get a closer look, mouth open wide in shock.

“Oh my god…” whispers Hyojong, carefully tracing the lines with his index finger, “Yuto he’s here, he’s here in this crowd you have to find him!”

“Can you not see the amount of people searching for their soulmate right now? How am I meant to find him in this?” laughs Yuto, still slightly shell shocked himself. “I’ll wait a bit and go look once it's calmed down a little bit.”

“I wonder who it is...” says Hyojong, releasing Yuto’s arm from his grasp and turning to scan the crowd in front of them.

Yuto does too, but he always said that he would leave it up to the fates to decide when they met, and spending hours searching in a crowded park felt too much like meddling. So instead, he pulls his sleeves back down and goes to congratulate (and bully) his flatmates. Yuto knew that he would find his soulmate soon, and secretly he hoped that a certain drummer would be searching for him right now.

But that was just a stupid dream.

Right?


End file.
